Undercover
by Charbypooh
Summary: The team is put undercover again. But this time it's different. JIBBS OBVIOUSLY AND TIVA AND A LITTLE MCABBY!
1. Chapter 1

This has been in my drive for so long I can't even remember when I wrote this.

I own nothing!

Please review…

"Really? Why us?" Dinozzo's tone was like a 5 year old boy who was told 'no'.

"Yes,well there isn't any other team that has the security clearance for this Dinozzo." Jenny pointed out.

And as if to shut Tony up Ziva interrupted with a question.

"So who are we and when do we leave?" Ziva asked.

"Gibbs will play the father and his name will be Mark Smith, I will play the mother and my name is Vanessa Smith, Ziva will play the oldest daughter and you're name is Olivia Smith, Tony you're the youngest and you're name is Daniel Smith, Abby you're name will be Ainsley Smith, and Mcgee you will be Dean Smith. We leave in 3 hours. Go! Pack!"

"Ok" they all mumbled in unison. But all but one agent left the directors office.

"Something I can help you with Gibbs?"

"You know damn well"

"Yeah and…" she teased.

"Does the team have separate rooms?"

"Now, Jethro why would you ask that?" Jenny asked curiously but she already knew the answer.

"Just a question, now can I have an answer?"

"Yes, the kids have have separate rooms. We share a room."

 ***Three hours later***

Gibbs arrived first in khakis and a green polo shirt. Jenny arrived shortly after. In a tight short red dress and a pair of cream pumps. With two neatly packed black suitcases in her couldn't take his eyes off her. He grabbed her two suitcases and put them with his in his trunk, considering they all agreed to take Gibbs and Ziva's car. About five minutes later Ziva and Abby pulled up. Abby wearing a nice black flowing skirt and a tight red top and black and black 3 inch high combat boots. And Ziva wearing a navy blue flowing summer dress and cream pumps. It was no surprise to them when Tony and Mcgee showed up 30 minutes later. They both showed up in classic blue jeans and a nice shirt. After receiving the famous Gibbs glare both Tony and Mcgee put there stuff into Gibbs's car because it didn't fit into Ziva's after all of Abby's stuff. Shortly after Mcgee,Tony,Abby, and of course Ziva got in her car and that left Jen and Gibbs in his car...alone.

The drive to the airport was nothing but silence for Jenny and Gibbs except for a few overlooked glances, they never shared a word.

They boarded their flight to Vermont. They all sat in the same row. Tony on the outside along with Ziva next to him. Abby and Mcgee next to them and lastly Gibbs and Jenny got the window seat. The rest of the team decided to catch up on some sleep while on their flight, but Gibbs and Jenny sat wide awake.

An hour and a half into the flight and the team woke up from their nap. But they quickly realized that not the "whole" team woke up. Jenny sat curled up next to Gibbs with her head in his lap and his arm around her. With that note they went on with their lives and did their crossword puzzles.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dinozzo! You're and Mcgee's room are in 203." Gibbs said as he threw the key card at Dinozzo.

"Yes boss!" Tony yelled back as he walked to his room with Mcgee trailing behind him.

"Ziva, Abby, you guys are in room 204" He gave the key card to Abby and kissed her head.

Once they were all gone Gibbs and Jenny shared a look.

"Soooo what room do we get?" Jenny was trying to break the awkwardness in the room.

"206" He said as a huge grin feel upon his face.

"Hmm" She smiled and gave him a look.

"Jen.."

"Jethro.."

He paused looking away from her piercing green eyes. Thinking about the next move. He was lost in his imagination that he didn't notice that he was standing alone in the hallway. He walked into his room to find that Jen had already claimed the bed. And her clothes and her suitcases piled on the bed.

"Jen"

"Bathroom"

He knocked. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah"

He walked in to see her standing there removing making in a tight v cut tank top and short shorts. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. It was wrong but it felt so right.

"Enjoying the view Jethro" before he could answer she stopped him and placed a finger on his lips "couch"

He frowned and she giggled. "I'm tired"

"Ok then can I atleast sleep next to you?"

"No" she shot back.

She began to put her stuff away in the closet and drawers. She took Gibbs's suitcase and started to empty it out.

He had all of his clothes neatly packed on the left and his bag of accessories on the other side. The bag contained a comb, Polo cologne, deodorant, and oh god, condoms. She started to laugh hysterically at this and he stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying." he said with a grin on his face, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Uh, yeah you can." She turned around and placed a hand on his cheek and placed a kiss on his other cheek. "Goodnight Jethro"

He walked back over to his couch and watched Jenny climb into bed and get underneath the covers. He tried to find a comfortable space but couldn't. He squirmed for about an hour until a familiar sleepy voice sparked his attention.

"Jethro"

"Yeah jen"

"Just come up here and sleep with me"

He got a mischievous grin on his face. She could sense his smile from where she was laying.

"Just sleeping Jethro, no sex."

"Okayy" he acted like a sad kid who didn't get a toy and a candy bar.

He climbed into bed and got underneath the covers and wrapped his arms around her waist and dug his nose into her strawberry mint hair. And they fell asleep instantly.

Sorry guys it's a little short,

I have been really busy lately.

But none the less please review.

Love you guys.

XOXOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Jethro woke up first of course. He laid there staring at the beautiful women next to him. Her fiercely red hair was all tangled on his chest. How her legs intertwined with his. He began to whisper something to her as she slept.

"You are so beautiful, I love everything about you. I know I don't always express or say it but I really do. I love your laugh, the way your nose crinkles when lie. The way you take charge and be the boss. But I love your smile the most. How you're beautiful pink lips shine through you're bright white teeth…" He was interrupted by a sleepy red head.

"Hey honey" She lit up with a smile.

"Morning Beautiful" He gave her one of his famous half smiles. And placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you" she placed a kiss on his lips.

"For what?"

"I heard what you said. I think it's sweet. Thank you so much baby. I love you."

"Oh… I love you too honey" he kissed her passionately but she was the first to back away.

She placed her hand on his chest and pushed him away a little.

"We have work to do. I promise, later." she smiled and he looked like a kid on Christmas.

She walked to the closet grabbed her clothes and accessories and walked into the bathroom.

2 hours later

They were both dressed and ready to go. They decided to have a picnic in the park. They drove to Dorset Park down the street. They had to look like a normal family so they all went together in their new car. A GLE Mercedes Benz. Hey at least they were riding in style.

"Boss where did we get the money in the budget for this beauty?" Tony said as he admired their new car.

"It's mine" Jenny perked up.

"Oh, well director, this is a fine ass car."

"Why thank you Tony"

They sat and began with their picnic. They wanted to look like a normal family so they played a little frisbee. Tony, McGee and Gibbs started a game of football. Later the girls joined. They played girls vs guys.

"Ziva! Im open"

The Mossad agent threw the football straight at Jen who was standing in the end zone. But to her left was a football classic who never dropped the ball. As soon as the ball made contact with her hands and chest, Gibbs's body crashed into hers causing them to fall on the ground.

"Dam Jethro, you can't hit a girl."

They all laid around the two love birds and had their picnic. It wasn't too hard for Jen and Jethro to act like parents or husband and wife.

Tony interrupted the silence "So why are we here again?"

Jenny started to whisper. "Bernie Sanders is the senator here. And his brother has gone missing. He is a navy official. His name is John Sanders. He's 67. John and his buddies were at a dinner in downtown Burlington and there was gunfire. 2 of his buddies survived and were sent to the hospital. But the other one wasn't that lucky. No one else was hurt"

"Oh, so then why are we posing as a family?"

"We are posing as John. He had his kids here for the holidays so we are posing as their happy family."

"And in order to find him, people can't know he's missing." Gibbs said as if he had been down this road before. Which he has.

"Why not? Why wouldn't we want people to know?"

"Because Bernie Sanders is running for president. People can't know that his brother is missing and his friends were targeted. We were asked to keep this on the down low." Jenny stated.

"Oh ok, I get it now."

"So what do we do now?" Ziva said.

"No we have to go to John's house and start to live there like a normal family"

"Where are his kids are wife staying?"

"With NCIS protective custody"

"Oh ok, then we should probably get going to the hotel to grab our stuff."

"Good idea Z" Gibbs said.

The car ride to their new house was silent. "The kids" exchange looks and smiles throughout the ride as they watched "their parents" hold hands and flirt.

At one point Tony turned to Ziva and whispered "it's either they are really good actors or they are like together"

Tony thought he was whispering but he thought wrong when a familiar voice scared him like a ghost.

"What's that Tony?"

"Nothing boss, I was just telling Ziva how.. Um, well you're hair looks right now. What have you been doing to it? I want to do that."

"Shut up Tony" Gibbs said as he chuckled a few times and shared a smile with Jen.

10 short minutes later they arrived to this 4 story home. It was pretty. It was stone on the outside with a lot of Windows with a 3 car garage.

"Boss he's in the navy, how the hell can he afford this?"

"He joined the navy at 54. Before that he owned his own law firm. The biggest in Vermont. And his wife was an extreme lawyer at the firm." Tony started to reply but Gibbs's hand collided with Tony's head before the whole sentence could get out.

"Ouchhh, But that makes sense"

"Get your stuff settled." Gibbs pointed down to the fourth floor to the guys and then pointed down again to the third floor to the girls.

"Ok boss"


	4. Chapter 4

"So, where do we get settled?" Jenny said.

"Up stairs. Here I will show you" he gestures as he grabbed his and her luggage and walked up the stairs.

She followed and she enough dropped when she saw the room. She saw the king sized bed in the middle of the large room, she was amazed by the walk in closet. It was very organized and big. About the size of Jenny's room at home she thought. She moved into the master bath as Jethro began to unpack. It was huge. It had a big walk in glass and tile shower, big enough to fit a football team. The jacuzzi caught her eye. It sat in the corner of the room. She almost thought about taking a nice trip into the jacuzzi but her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar nagging voice.

"Jen"

"What Jethro?"

"Come here"

She got up and walked back into the master. "What?"

"Come here" he said motioning her to sit next to him on the bed.

And that she did. He took her in his arms and pushed her back. Her body landing on the rest of the bed. And him lying on top of her. "Jethro!"

"What?!"

"They are going to think we are having sex!"

"And, what's you're point? It's the truth" He began kissing her face and going to her neck and shoulders.

"Ok fine but it's quick and quiet"

"Yay"

"I'm serious."

"I am too"

 **Meanwhile in the game room**

"Ziva! Abby! Hurry up and unpack I want to look around!"

"Yeah, yeah, ok we get it. Don't get your shits in a bunch"

"1st it's pronounced shirts. Second it's panties"

"Wait what?" The both girls screeched.

"No I meant the expression. It's "don't get your panties in a bunch"

"Wait, wait, wait , do you guys hear that?"

"JETHRO!" That loud sex call from Jennifer for Jethro caused them all to laugh. But it was Ziva who wasn't laughing.

"Seriously Jen, on the job" Ziva seemed displeased but began laughing with the rest of them.

"Anyway, where were we?"

"We were about to check out this house"

"Ok ok"

Ziva and Tony intertwined their fingers together. And Abby and McGee behind them walk arm and arm.


End file.
